Talk:Favaro Leone/@comment-111.92.26.251-20200205155456
the fact that Favaro developed feelings for Amira slowly and shorty was very natural for his character.He is indeed a unique man hope he finds a way to bring back Amira in season 3.There r a few haters out there for their relationship but since both of them have grown together and come a long way from their initial goals for Amira to reach Helheim and Favaro to get rid of the tail by any means even killing they still come back together even after their fight after their capture and stay at the palace if they didnt have a strong bond they would have split afterwards but Amira still approaches him and Favaro forgets about what happened earlier.he though initially a bit reluctant but still goes with her to prudusia he does everything in his power until he is turned into a demon to save Amira from her fate.he was devastated when the forest dragon told him about the only way was to kill her if his feeling for Amira dididnt change he wouldnt be hesitant as in the first few episodes.he also kinda had an attraction to her from the start.Amira too has a special place for him in her heart as she freely hugs him and kisses him.she emerged right after kaiser shot favaro looked devastated to see him laying motionless so much that she couldnt say anything. when they both finally meet they both r joyed to see each other again.I know anyone in favaro's sitition would try the easy way to get rid of the tail.Amira too has developed a significant amount of affection for him willing to protect him and the way she kisses him too in the end.even if they arent hugely romantic yet they still have a great deal of love and affection for each other even after 10 years they still think about each other its really heart touching the way they came from being simplely a contract to full on love.he even misunderstands that he sacrificed her and beats himself so baly over he fact that he couldnt save her then he really fell for her hard.the most heart touching moment would be if amira comes back anfd favaro gets to be with her tell her about his feelings for her. even Idk how favaro fell for her but hey people fall for each other and sometimes it will be a complicated one or maybe a simple the important thing is that if it is true the relationship will stand strong against time just like favaro and amira love is really complicated we dont know who we will fall for why or where when and how it just happens and thats the beauty of love.I am really invested in them and want to see more of them in season 3 hope they get to the romance part and confessing feelings too.and last but not least arent they just really cute and adorable together cutest in my list thank yall for reading my thoughts on them hope yall will support their relation ship have a great day